A tus ordenes
by PatoDeGoma
Summary: Altair Ibn La-Ahad,Mentor de los Asesinos,despierta en una habitación,acompañado de 2 bellas "visiones divinas",que le harán sucumbir a la tentación de la carne... Yaoi,basado en una imagen de Saynomore...Si no te gusta,no leas


La sensación de aire frío inundaba fuertemente el dormitorio en el Altair Ibn La-Ahad se encontraba encerrado.  
El Mentor de los Asesinos estaba acostado en una cama de cobertores aterciopelados y cálidos al tacto,que parecían un toque divino para su lastimada espalda,ya que había pasado 4 noches sin un buen sueño reparador  
...Se merecía estar allí recostado...  
Se examinó y se encontró a si mismo sin su característica capucha blanca con detalles rojos;solo llevaba un pantalón marrón y sus botas de Hoja Oculta aún la tenía en su brazo,lo que le daba una sensación de poder...

La sorpresa vino a sus ojos cuando,plantado en el marco de la puerta,se topó con un muchacho desnudo,de piel pálida y cabello castaño largo,este empezó a acercársele y sentarse cerca de sus piernas,con una sonrisa llena de deseo:  
-*Vorrei che il mio amore*-murmuró el muchacho,con un suave acento italiano

Altair solo agarró al joven de la nuca y plantó un hambriento beso a esos pálidos y carnosos labios,los cuales sabían a gloria divina.  
Cortó el beso y empezó a sentir otro par de labios siendo plantados en los suyos;miró al dueño de esa boca dulce y se encontró con otro joven desnudo,de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro,mucho más largo que el otro muchacho...

Altair se separó del muchacho moreno y les sonrió con picardía a ambos;le pidió al joven pálido que se acercara y comenzó a devorarle el cuello a besos,mientras que el chico moreno empezó a masajear sus hombros;se separó del chico italiano y se acercó más a ellos:  
-Necesito saber sus nombres,hermosas visiones divinas-murmuró Altair con deseo  
-Yo soy Ezio-respondió el chico pálido  
-Y yo soy Connor-espetó el joven moreno  
Ambos recostaron al Mentor de los Asesinos en la cama,y este los jaló de los hombros:  
-Ustedes me pertenecen,solo míos y de nadie más-susurró el sirio con lujuria  
-Si señor,somos de su propiedad-respondieron los dos chicos con convicción.

El Mentor recompensó a sus dos ángeles con besos y caricias eróticas en varios puntos;los dos chicos comenzaron a gemir quedamente,susurrando el nombre de Altair con voz ansiosa y cargada de timidez;los dos ángeles comenzaron a besar a Altair y estos besos comenzaron a bajar considerablemente:  
Desde el bien esculpido pecho,su plano y marcado vientre,hasta llegar a su entrepierna,la erección comenzaba a endurecerse notoriamente,marcándose bajo la tela del pantalón;el Mentor agarró a Ezio y a Connor de sus nucas y los obligó a besar su miembro,encerrado en sus ya molestos pantalones.

La mano de Ezio empezó a mostrarse juguetona y tanteó el miembro del mentor a conciencia:  
-*Il suo cazzo si sente grande*-susurró el italiano con una expresión pícara en su cara.  
Connor fue algo más tímido y su mano empezó a acariciar tímidamente el bulto en los pantalones del sirio;sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado.  
Altair,al notar la gula en sus amantes,se deshizo de su pantalón y ambos chicos comenzaron a acariciar y besar delicadamente el miembro de su "dueño":  
-Métansela en la boca-ordenó el sirio con voz ronca y cargada de deseo  
Las dos visiones celestiales obedecieron en el acto y comenzaron a masturbar a su "dueño" con sus bocas;cada uno tenía maneras de recorrer el miembro de Altair:Ezio usaba sus dientes y daba suaves mordidas al pene de su amo,Connor usaba más la lengua y acariciaba los testículos con ella.  
Por supuesto que Altair se sentía en el paraiso mismo:Tener a 2 bellos jóvenes chupandole la verga era una sensación ya de por sí extraña,pero estos 2 jóvenes lo hacían TAN jodidamente bien que ya creía que estaba muerto...

Apartó a Ezio y a Connor con brusquedad antes de llegar al orgasmo,tomó a Connor y lo obligó a ponerse a cuatro patas encima de la cama.  
El moreno se sintió cohibido y algo apenado,pero Altair lo calmó con caricias y besos en su cuerpo;de manera imprevista y con algo de dificultad,el Mentor sirio consiguió abrirse paso en la entrada del joven Nativo-Americano,a lo que este último tuvo que ahogar sus gemidos contra el colchón  
-Dejalos fluir,haz que tus gemidos fluyan de tus labios *habibi*-susurró el sirio,obsequiandolé un beso en uno de los hombros.  
Connor entreabrió un poco la boca y dejó escapar unos suaves y tímidos gemidos,señales de que estaba disfrutando de las fuertes,pero placenteras embestidas que le brindaba su amante.  
Ezio no se quería quedar sin diversión,así que se acunó entre las piernas de Connor y comenzó a succionar el miembro duro del joven moreno,arrancándole más gemidos de su boca...

La visión de sus ángeles dándole placer tanto a él como a ellos mismos causó en Altair una excitación fuera de lo corriente,así que empezó a arremeter más fuerte y más rápido contra el culo de Connor;estuvieron así un buen par de minutos más y el moreno empezó a sentir unos calambrazos en su vientre,otorgados por las embestidas de Altair y la mamada de Ezio  
-¡Aaahh!...¡Me voy a co...me voy a...!-la frase del joven americano murió al sentir como su cuerpo liberaba su semilla en la boca del joven italiano...  
Ezio tragó el semen de Connor con glotonería,pero su tarea no pudo ser completada al sentir las manos del sirio en sus tobillos y ser jalado por él  
-No creas que he terminado,ahora te toca a tí-susurró  
-Estaré más que dispuesto a complacerlo-correspondió el italiano con una sonrisa.  
Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente,mientras el Mentor se sentaba a orillas de la cama y acomodaba al italiano entre sus ,algo impaciente,agarró el pene duro de Altair y se insertó a si mismo contra ó,pero ese precio lo valió...

Altair agarró a Ezio de la cintura y este comenzó a cabalgar contra el falo de su "amo":  
-*¡Dio Mio!...¡Più veloce!...¡Più forte,l'amore!*-rogaba y gemía el italiano con desesperación  
-¿Quieres que te castigue,verdad putita?...¡Pues te voy a castigar!-al terminar de pronunciar esto,el Mentor comenzó a arremeter más fuerte contra el ano de su pequeña puta.  
Ezio comenzó a gritar y gemir más fuerte que antes,sin importarle que Connor estaba profundamente dormido en el lecho;ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo:Altair en el apretado interior de Ezio y Ezio se dejó ir en gran parte de su pecho y estómago,manchando a Altair en el proceso.  
Unió su frente contra la del mentor y se dieron un suave beso,antes de que ambos cayeran agotados;el Mentor se preocupó de cargar al asesino italiano y lo recostó en el conchón.  
El Mentor hizo lo mismo,sin importarle que estuviera desnudo,se acostó en medio de sus dos frágiles y agotados ángeles;rodeandolós con sus brazos,mientras estos se acomodaban en su pecho,para escuchar los sordos latidos de su corazón galopante...


End file.
